Today, application software such as various types of online games are provided to users who use computer terminals such as smartphones. A native application is directly interpreted by a microprocessor of a terminal such as a personal computer or a smartphone and executed. On the other hand, a web application is executed on a browser of the terminal regardless of the type of the terminal.
When game content is provided, a server apparatus can operate according to the progress status of the game to prevent decrease in user's desire for the continuation of the game (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-128603). The server apparatus causes the game to progress while communicating with the terminal of the user. In a case where a first event occurs during the game in progress, the server apparatus reduces a parameter value for the game target and creates first display data corresponding thereto. In addition, the server apparatus counts the frequency of occurrence of the first event, and sets a winning rate of the occurrence of a second event based on the frequency of the occurrence of the first event and the parameter value. The server apparatus performs a lottery to determine whether the second event occurs based on the winning rate thus set. In a case where the second event occurs, the server apparatus reduces the parameter value for the game target, creates second display data corresponding thereto, and transmits the first display data and the second display data to the terminal.
However, when game content corresponding to a plurality of rounds is transmitted at a time, time is required for transmission, and thus, the user is kept waiting for the time until the game starts. Specifically, in a case where a variety of content is provided to the user for increasing user's interest, the amount of transmitted content tends to increase. On the other hand, when the game content is transmitted at every round, it prevents a smooth progress of the game in some cases.